I'm only happy when it rains
by Spike'sSavior
Summary: As John's feelings for Claire grow so does the violence at his home. Can Claire help save John from his father or will John tell her to stay out of it to keep her safe. CHAPTER 9 NOW UP! I've updated everyone.
1. thoughts

I own nothing please review. ttfn.

_

* * *

_

_Thoughts_

Bender flopped unceremoniously onto his worn out mattress that he had stolen from a richie's Salvation Army pile. Sighing in frustration at the days events he ran a hand through his soft brown hair. He didn't know what was going to happen on Monday but whatever happened he knew he wouldn't talk about them behind their back.

Bender put his hands behind his head and began to think about the individual members of TBC. Andy had turned out to be a pretty cool guy once you got past the fact that he couldn't think for himself and he was a wrestler. Bender and he had more in common than previously thought. Both of their parents had it in for them, just in different ways.

Then there was Allison, he wouldn't tell her this for the fear of Andy beating the absolute shit out of him, but the girl was a looker. It just took more than one glance to figure it out. True she was weird but everybody was weird just some more than others.

Brian on the other hand was a kid that parents would dream for. But all wasn't well with Brian underneath the dweeby exterior. For the love of God he had almost committed suicide with a flare gun because he got an 'F' in shop, all because he didn't want to disappoint his parents. But he was a pretty cool guy once you got to know him.

Claire. Bender smiled as he remembered their kiss before Claire left. He could still feel the small tingle of her lips on his. Bender had never felt anything out of a kiss, but this was different. It felt as if he had kissed her a thousand times over and knew every curve and corner of her mouth. She had taught him a valuable lesson during detention. 'There's more than a person than there is to be seen'. He believed her too, if there was only one thing in his life that he believed what she had told him in that storage closet would stay with him forever.

Bender put his hands over his ears as he heard his father's slurred curse words from downstairs. "Shit" Bender said as he saw the door handle to his room slowly turn.


	2. Are you waking up holding your breath

I own nothing please review. enjoy. ttfn.

_

* * *

_

_Waking up holding your breath_

Monday came too soon for Claire she needed to think threw her thoughts about the Breakfast club more. She especially needed to think about John some more. Did she mean anything to him, or was she just another one of his considerations. Claire would find out today unfortunately, what would happen at school would everything go back to normal or would they stand together. "I wish I was more like John" she mumbled as she thought of what her friends would think if they saw her walk down the hall with a brain, a basket case, and the criminal John Bender.

Quickly getting out of her father's BMW to avoid his lies of how much he loved her, Claire slowly made her way up the front steps to Shermer high school. She scanned the huge crowd of students to see if John was there yet. She didn't see him, but saw Allison instead. Sneaking past her friends Claire made her way over to the school's resident basket case.

"Hey" Claire said as she tapped Allison on the shoulder. Allison squeaked and turned to see Claire. "Hi" Allison said shyly.

"Have you seen John yet?"

"No" 

"Well okay thanks I guess I'll talk to you later, and if you want to know where Andy is, he's over near the front doors"

"Thanks" Allison said as she slowly made her way to where Andy was located.

"Where is he" Claire mumbled.

The whole day passed slower than she thought it ever would. She had talked to Brian, Andy, and Allison some more, but John was no where to be found. Her last period class was Geometry. The classroom was built to where you could see the whole football field. As Claire was lost in watching to see if anyone crossed the field she heard a piece of paper hit her desk. Looking down she saw a crumpled up piece of paper.

Claire looked out of the corner of her eye and saw Alise and Lauren her two 'friends', they motioned for her to open the note. So with a sigh she uncrumpled the paper and began to read.

_Claire what are you doing, we saw you with that geek Brian and that basket case today. Are you trying to ruin your reputation? If you keep this up you'll never be able to hang out with us again._

Claire had never felt so angry in her life. How could they do that to her, some friends they are. Making sure the teacher had turned his back Claire flipped them a bird and looked back out the window at the football field.

When the bell finally rang Claire calmly left the classroom avoiding the harsh glares she got from Alise and Lauren.

Once outside she saw Brian talking to Andy and made her way over to the two.

"Hey guys how was your day"

"It was good, a little unexpected but good" Brian said.

"Mine wasn't so fun; I quit the wrestling team and had to deal with my coach's ranting for twenty minutes. But I got to hang with Allison which was good" Andy said as Allison walked up beside him.

Claire sighed and said "You guys haven't seen John anywhere have you"

The three shook there heads 'no'

"That's what I was afraid of"

"What are you afraid of, you know John maybe he just needed an extra day to think or something" Andy said.

"No, that's not it" Claire said in a daze.

"How do you know" Brian asked her.

"I don't know it just feels like some things wrong, like he's in trouble or something" Claire said in concern.

"Well why don't you call him and check" Andy said as they began the walk home.

"After hearing about John's father I don't think she'd want to" Allison said quietly.

Claire frowned as she felt more feelings run through her body.

"Don't worry Claire, John knows how to take care of himself you'll see" Andy said putting a reassuring hand on his friends shoulder.

"You're probably right" Claire said with false hope as she separated from the group and made her way to her house.


	3. Send the pain below

I own nothing. please review. enjoy. ttfn.

_

* * *

_

_Send the pain Below_

John felt so cold, he couldn't remember anything except his dad coming into his room after that everything was a blur. He tried to sit up but gasped as he felt the pain in his ribs.

Looking around he saw that he was in the basement in a corner. He could smell the metallic sent of blood and found that he was soaked in it.

Ignoring the pain this time, John stood up and slowly and painfully made his way over to the steps that led to the upper part of the broken down house.

Putting a hand on the concrete wall for support he tried hard not to throw up and collapse back onto the cold hard floor. Gritting his teeth John made his way up the unstable wooden steps.

He smirked as he turned the handle on the door and opened it. But his wry smile faded as he saw his father standing in front of him. John's eyes widened in panic as his father put his hands on his shoulders and pushed him down the twelve steps back into the basement.

Pushing himself up on his hands and knees, John coughed out some blood that had come up.

"Filthy piecea shit, you think you can get outta here that easy" Mr. Bender said in a fury.

Grabbing John's hair he pulled his son up and proceeded to punch him in the stomach.

"Whas this" Mr. Bender asked as he saw a sparkle from Claire's earring.

"You bastard, did you steal this, what'd I tell you bout stealin boy"

"I didn't steal it, it was given to me" John said through gritted teeth.

"Don't you lie ta me boy" Mr. Bender said as he smacked John.

"Gimme that earring"

"No get the hell away from me" John yelled as he tried to get away from his drunken father, but he was to weak to get away from the lose of blood, and Mr. Bender ripped it out of John's ear with one pull.

John yelled out in anguish as he clutched his ear with his hands. Mr. Bender laughed as he saw his son crumple to the floor in pain. Bending down John's father ripped what was left of John's shirt off and opened his switchblade.

After hours of torturing his son, Mr. Bender got tired and made his way up the unstable steps to his bedroom.

John had curled himself up into a ball to protect his ribs from his father's harsh kicks. He gently touched his ear and winced, "Claire" he whispered hoarsely.

He moaned as he turned onto his stomach and slowly got up from the bloody concrete floor. Again he climbed the stairs to the upper house and sighed in relief as he heard his dad's snoring from the other room. He quickly changed his clothes and washed most of the blood out of his hair.

As he went through the living room he saw his mother passed out on the floor. She was covered in bruises and moaned as John carefully stepped over her.

It was early Tuesday morning; the sun had just started to come up lighting the landscape enough to where John could see where he was going.

"Dammit I don't have anywhere to go" he mumbled weakly.


	4. Save my soul

John OOC a little bit. please review or you get no more story ok. enjoy. ttfn.

_

* * *

_

_Save my soul_

The only place he could think of that would be a safe haven for him would be school. Vernon was an asshole but John knew that Dick would never hit him.

Ducking behind the bleachers he made his way to the darkest corner. He knew no one came over onto this side of the bleachers, people said it was haunted.

"Good I need some company that can't touch me"

Leaning his head back onto a support beam, John began to think about things.

"Do I tell them, what'll happen if I do, do I tell them at all, what would Claire think"

Thinking about Claire made his hand absently reach up to touch the diamond earring. He winced as he remembered his father ripping it out of his ear.

He sat there in the dark for an hour before he heard the slamming of car doors, signaling the arrival of the students.

"Fuck" John said under his breath.

His thoughts drifted back to Claire he wondered if she even cared that he hadn't showed for school the day before. A voice in the back of his head that sounded oddly like his father said that she didn't give a damn about him. But his heart told him otherwise.

Closing his eyes he saw her, she was smiling at him. He felt the familiar tingle on his lips as he remembered their kiss.

His eyes snapped open in shock "No" he said in disbelief. Groaning in confusion he realized something "I've fallen for her".

John's day in the dark consisted of telling himself he just liked Claire not...really, really liked her. But his argument was leaning in the really, really like her direction.

John was snapped out of his mental argument when he heard someone come behind the bleachers. It was Claire and Allison they looked from side to side obviously looking for him.

He stayed perfectly still, he didn't even dare breathe even though it hurt like shit not to.

"John" Claire said in uncertainty "John are you here"

"Oh shit what do I do, do I show myself or what, dammit John do something" his thoughts screamed in his head.

"Well, well if it isn't the princess and the basket case, to what do I own the pleasure" John said weaker than he wanted to.

"John, where are you" Claire said happily.

Struggling John got up and slowly stepped into the light.

"John" Claire yelled in happiness as she began to run towards him

"Gently" he said. Claire didn't hear him and ran into him with a huge hug. "Gently" he said as he gasped for air.

"Oh sorry" Claire said as she let go of him.

"Hey did you find him or not" Andy yelled to the two girls.

"Yeah we found him" Allison said as she came out from behind the bleachers. Claire came out next, then John who tried to not look really hurt.

"Bender what happened" Brian asked as he saw the burn marks on his neck from his father's cigars.

"Nothing me and my old man got into a fight, don't worry about it" John said.

Claire looked at him warily and noticed he wasn't standing as tall as he usually did. Taking a closer look she saw blood matted in his brown hair. "Liar" she whispered.

"What" John asked her.

"I said liar" Claire said.

"You callin me a liar, you think I did this to myself, me and my old man got into a fight no big I'll be okay" he said trying not to let on that she was right.

John's vision was getting blurry, he knew he was bleeding again he could feel the sticky liquid travel slowly down his chest.

"Shit" he mumbled before he passed out.

When he woke up he found himself on a bed, only it wasn't his bed because his was hard and lumpy, this bed was soft and comfortable.

"Where am I" he mumbled.

"You're at my house" he heard Claire say.

Opening his eyes he saw Claire smiling at him "Hey princess" he said weakly. "What am I doing at your place?"

"You passed out, Brian, Andy, and Allison brought you here, everybody left about an hour ago" she said.

John tried to sit up but Claire pushed him gently back onto the bed. "Don't you need to rest."

"Why are you doing this for me?"

"You helped me, thought I'd return the favor."

John sighed and said "how did you know I was lying when I said me and my dad got into a fight."

Claire hesitated for a moment then said "I don't know...I just did"

They stayed that way in awkward silence for a few moments before John whispered "Did you see what he did to me?"

Claire tried hard to hold back her tears as she nodded her head yes.

"You need to rest okay" Claire said as she got up and left the room.

John ran a hand over his scared chest, tracing the words his father had carved with his switchblade. "Bastard" John mumbled as he drifted off into sleep.

Claire came and checked on him a few hours later and found him tossing and turning in bed mumbling "I'm sorry, and don't hurt her" over and over again.

Quickly she crossed the room to where John lay and ran a soothing hand through his hair. "Shh, its okay, calm down John it's gonna be okay"

He calmed down and nuzzled Claire's hand as she stroked his cheek.

"He's so cute when he asleep" Claire thought.

John soon curled up into his defensive ball like he did at home. She continued to run her hand through his hair, when she heard the light pounding of rain on the roof.

Knowing that he wouldn't sleep peacefully unless she was near him Claire crawled under the covers and smiled when he wrapped his arms around her and mumbled her name.

Claire soon drifted to sleep as the rain pounded on the roof and John held her close to him.


	5. Drown

Holy dirty word this took a while to write. This is a really long chapter so I hope you like it. review please. kinda angsty near the end. More of John's past will be revealed in later chapters. but please review. enjoy. ttfn.

__

* * *

_Drown_

John shifted in his sleep and felt something grab his waist and pull him closer. Slowly he opened his eyes to find he wasn't in his disgusting room, but somewhere else. He looked down at his chest and saw a woman sleeping.

'Wait a minute...Holy Shit its Claire'

Quickly he undid her hands around his waist and tried to get out of the bed. True he didn't mind that Claire was sleeping in the same bed as him, but he would like to know she was there in the first place. Plus he didn't want to get sent to jail right at present.

"John?" Claire asked groggily as she felt John try to carefully get out of bed.

There was no answer just a loud thump on the side of the bed and a hiss of pain.

"John!" Claire said as she crawled over to the side of the huge bed.

"Jesus God, why do you hate me so" John mumbled under his breath.

"Are you okay" Claire said as she started to check him over for any re-opened cuts.

"Why were you in bed with me" John asked in confusion.

Claire looked away from him and said "You were having a nightmare, I came in and tried to calm you, I knew if I left that the dream would start up again so I stayed with you."

John looked at her in disbelief 'Did she just say that'

"You would risk getting caught by your parents for sharing the same bed as a criminal, then let me have a bad dream"

Claire smiled at him and said "My parents aren't even here...but if they were I still would have done it."

John smirked at her and said in a joking voice that imitated Claire's mother "Claire Standish, are you attracted to that criminal"

Claire stood up and said "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't."

John looked at her in shock 'Holy dirty word, she just said she was attracted to me...but why, dammit now I'm confused'

Claire chewed her bottom lip "Come on" she said as she offered John her hand. John took it and stood with Claire's help.

* * *

As the two walked to school Claire began to think

'Oh my God, I just told him I was attracted to him, what is wrong with me his father just beat him and I'm worried about if he likes me or not...John was right I am conceited.'

"Claire" John said uncertainly

"Yes John"

"...Did you mean what you said back at your place...you know about the being attracted to me?"

Claire paused 'What would he do if I say yes, would he laugh at me and give a snide remark.' "Yes I meant it" she said ignoring the negative thoughts she had.

John glanced at her and smiled slightly.

Claire smiled back and the two got closer until they were finally holding hands.

When the school came into sight John's hand left Claire's and his walk slowed, so that Claire wouldn't be seen with him.

"John, what are you doing" Claire asked confused.

John smirked and said "Don't want you to ruin your reputation now do we."

Claire shook her head and grabbed his arm and pulled him next to her again.

"Claire...what the hell" he said as they came closer to the school.

"I don't care about my reputation any more, considering I can't get it back now"

"Huh?"

"I flipped Alise and Lauren a bird on Monday in Geometry"

"Congrats princess, I didn't think you had it in you"

Claire smiled at him, she was grateful that he was with her today. Monday and Tuesday had been living hell with out him.

As they climbed the steps of Shermer High school, whispers surrounded them.

"_Isn't that Claire Standish with John Bender?"_

"_Are they holding hands, that's disgusting"_

"_He's probably making her walk him, you know so he won't rape her"_

John cast his head downward as he heard 'so he won't rape her'.

'Fucking pricks, I wouldn't dare do that to her. She's too beautiful a person to hurt in any way.'

John's thoughts raged at the people around him. Claire noticed that he was having a hard time with the rumors flying around.

"Don't listen to them John they aren't worth it"

John smirked at her and they traveled down to their lockers.

* * *

It was fifth period which meant lunch for the members of the breakfast club.

"Hey John, you doing ok" Brian asked as he sat down in front of him.

"I've been better" John said as he lifted his head off the table and tried to stretch.

Looking around, John noticed that the princess group were staring at the new group that had formed. He glared at them and put his head back down on the table.

"Hey John, what are you going to do when schools over" Andy asked in concern.

Again John lifted his head up off the table and said "I'm going home. Why?"

"You're going home!" Claire said in confusion.

"How...How can you go home after...after what happened" Brain stuttered.

John shrugged and was about to put his head back down when he heard Allison say "He's got no where else to go."

John shook his head and looked at each of his friends. And for the first time they saw fear in John's eyes.

Getting up from the lunch table he said "I need some air, I'll see you guys later."

Claire made a move to follow, but Allison grabbed her hand and shook her head 'no'. Sighing in defeat Claire sat back down and picked at her lunch.

* * *

John walked through the halls not caring about where he was going or if he got caught. He really didn't want to go back home, but what choice did he have.

True his father would probably kill him, but John figured he'd be dead by the age of 19 so it didn't really matter, no one would miss him.

No, four people would miss him. Andy, Brian, Allison, and most of all Claire would care. Once again his hand absently made its way to his left ear; he flinched when he touched the torn flesh.

John had done a good job at hiding his bruises especially his torn ear. He didn't need anyone whispering about his bruises let alone him and Claire together.

"Well, well Mr. Bender, what are you doing wandering the halls, heading out to get some dope" Mr. Vernon said behind him.

Turning around, John said "Actually asshole, I have free period right now so why don't you fuck around with someone else right now."

"Well someone's pissed off today, what happened John someone steal your dope."

John flipped Vernon a bird and turned to walk away.

"Hey, don't you walk away from me boy" Vernon said angrily.

John stopped as he heard those words; his father had used those words when...John didn't want to think about that right now, he needed to get out of here.

Hearing Vernon approach John began to walk again, but this time a little faster.

"Boy, I told you not to walk away from me" Vernon said raising his voice.

John froze; he didn't know what to do. Vernon's words sounded too much like his father's that it un-nerved him. Flashes of what happened in the basement of his house began to plague his mind.

Again Vernon walked towards him, but this time John didn't move. He couldn't, old fears forbid him to. So there he stood, in the middle of an empty hallway, listening to why Vernon thought he was useless.

"You'll never do anything right Bender, you're just a waste of space" Vernon said as he finished his tirade.

John looked at him, his eyes haunted by nightmares and horrors that no one would even begin to believe. Smiling weakly he said "Your right, I can't do anything."

"You think this is some game, you think you can make me feel sorry for you because you can pull off puppy dog eyes, is that your game today Bender huh?" Vernon yelled.

John cast his eyes down at the floor but kept smiling as his father's angry shouts filled his head. He couldn't even hear Vernon, flashes of memory John thought he pushed back into the darkness of his mind came back.

Locked up for days, no food, and no water; Just an angry, pissed off, drunk, horny father and a chained up, half conscious, badly beaten son. The makings of a home made hell.

Vernon was getting pissed at John not paying attention. Figuring Bender would just push him off, Vernon grabbed John by his denim jacket and slammed him against a locker.

John was violently thrown out of his bad memories, when he felt Vernon grab him by his jacket and slam him up against the lockers.

John's newest cuts reopened and began to bleed slightly as John slumped down to the floor gasping for air. He couldn't believe it, Vernon betrayed him. Sure they hated each other but they respected each other enough not to fight each other.

John tried to stand up but only succeeded in opening his wounds more. "Jesus God, why do you hate me so" John mumbled.

Vernon stood in shock as he watched Bender try and get back on his feet. He had actually hurt him, He, Richard Vernon had taken down the biggest tough guy in the school.

"Come on, on your feet Bender now" Vernon said sternly.

John tried to do what he was told but slipped and fell flat on his face. Vernon looked at him in worry as John coughed up some blood.

"John?" Vernon asked with a hint of concern in is voice.

John felt a hand on his shoulder and the fear and anger he tried to suppress came full force.

"Get the hell away from me" John yelled as he stumbled to his feet. "Don't you ever fucking touch me again."

Vernon watched as John ran out of the school to the football field. Looking around he finally noticed the smeared blood on the lockers and floor.

"Dick" Vernon heard someone say behind him. It was Carl. "What did you do to him?" Carl asked in shock, his arms hanging down loosely next to him, his broom lying on the floor.

* * *

John ran all the way to the bleachers and collapsed in the darkness of his hidden sanctuary.

His body ached and he was confused, so confused. Dick was only supposed to yell at him, not hit him, he had his father for that.

Angry words filled his head, while sticky blood traveled down his aching body.

"God save me please. I'm sorry for living this long, just make it go away God please" John said as he broke down.

"Claire help me" he whimpered.

"She's not coming for you" A voice whispered in his ear.

"What" John said looking around for the owner of the voice.

"I said she's not coming for you, you're just a convenience. She doesn't care about you" the voice whispered.

"Shut up" John said harshly.

"You don't like the truth do you" the voice said in satisfaction.

"Whatever you are, you're a liar. She'll come for me."

"No she won't" the voice whispered happily.

John sniffed and violently wiped his tears away, he tried to stand but found he was too weak.

"You're so worthless, you can't even stand. Look at you, you're pathetic hiding behind the bleachers cause the principal hurt you, suck it up boy."

Again John tried to stand but fell to his knees as he tied to walk.

He could hear the voice laughing at him; could hear his taunts that sounded so much like his father's.

Memories clouded his vision and all he could see was blood, all he could feel was pain, and all he could hear was his screams and a cold heartless laugh.

John sat motionless leaning up against a support beam. His breaths were shallow and tears stained his cheeks. The voice laughed at the weakness the young man was showing.

He sat like that drowning in his own fears and memories until the end of the day when his salvation found him again.

* * *

review please or no more chapters. ttfn.


	6. Whisper

Yay another chappie and this is a sad chapter can you believe it. anyway I hope you like it and please review.

_

* * *

_

_Whisper_

Claire, Allison, Andy, and Brian rushed to the bleachers as soon as the final bell rang.

They knew something was terribly wrong with John and they needed to find him as quickly as possible.

"Oh God John please be ok" Claire said as they reached the bleachers.

"John" Andy called out into the darkness.

There was no sound but the four made there way behind the bleachers anyway.

"John where are you?" Claire called out.

They waited for a moment before they heard a weak moan from the far back.

"John" Claire called out as she rushed further into the darkness. She waited a moment for her eyes to adjust to the dark before she saw a figure leaning against one of the support beams.

"Guys I found him" she said over her shoulder.

Dropping to her knees at his side she whispered "John can you hear me?"

She got no answer which worried her more that he might be…no she wouldn't think like that her John was strong, and since when had he become hers.

Andy got to her first and put two fingers up to John's throat to check for a pulse.

"Shit, he's dying Brian help me get him up" Andy said urgently.

"Dying what do you mean dying" Claire half shouted.

Andy ignored her as he and Brian picked their friend up and made their way out from behind the bleachers.

Claire was glued to the spot, John was dying and there was nothing she could do about it. She felt Allison lead her after the boy as they got into Andy's truck and sped off to the hospital.

"I should have gone with him" Claire said numbly as she looked at John.

They got to the hospital in record time and the four rushed their dying friend inside.

"Please you have to help him" Claire said to the nurses desperately.

The nurse looked at John and saw how bad his injuries were and said "Follow me, hurry."

The four ran after her and followed her to a gurney and told Andy to put John on the bed.

Andy did as he was told and the four watched as John was wheeled into the Emergency room.

As soon as John was out of sight Claire fell to her knees and began to weep. Allison wrapped her arms around Claire and began to rock her back and forth and tell her that everything would be ok.

Andy stalked up and down the waiting room anger boiling inside him for what Mr. Bender had done to John.

Brian just stood and stared at the Emergency room doors in shock. "He's one of the only friends I've ever had and I'm losing him already" he whispered to himself.

Six hours later and the doctor came out looking very grim.

"How is he" Claire asked.

"He'll be fine but I'd like to know who did this to him, you're friend has clear evidence that he's been abused for years now" the doctor said "Now I'm going to keep him for a few days until I'm sure their will be no complications."

They all sighed in relief before Claire asked "Can we see him?"

The doctor smiled and said "Yes but he's a little groggy from everything."

They were lead into a small hospital room and Claire had to blink away her tears as she saw John hooked up to an I.V.

"John?" Brian said uncertainly.

John opened his eyes slowly and smiled weakly "Hey brainiac."

Brian smiled, happy that John was going to be ok.

Claire made her way over to John's side and said "The doctor said you're gonna be fine but he wants to keep you for a few days just in case."

"Shit" John mumbled.

Claire smiled at him and felt her heart flutter when he smiled back at her.

"You gave us quite a scare buddy" Andy said as his fingers laced with Allison's.

Allison smiled at John and for the first time in his life John felt he had a family that actually cared about him.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door and a nurse came in and announced "I'm sorry but visiting hours are over but you may pick one person to stay with you tonight Mr. Bender."

Claire saw John flinch at being called Mr. Bender but quickly disguised it and nodded his consent.

The nurse left and John looked down at the bed as he asked "Um…Claire would you, well you know?"

Claire smiled and said "Of course I will."

John looked up at her and saw that she wasn't playing with him.

"Well we'll see you two tomorrow at school bye" Andy said as he and Allison left the room.

"Yeah and don't worry I'll get your homework assignments and everything so you won't fall behind" Brian said as he left the two.

Claire pulled up a chair next to the bed and sat down. She was so overwhelmed by relief that she couldn't hold back her tears.

"Don't cry over me Claire I'm not worth it" John said as he wiped away her tears with his thumb.

"Dammit John you are worth it don't you see, you're worth more than you could imagine" Claire said as she grabbed his hand.

"Claire-"

"No John I thought I was gonna lose you today, when Andy said you were dying I broke just a little."

John smiled as she grabbed his hand and said "I'm not letting you go back to that place you call a home just to be killed, not when I could save you."

"You are something else princess" he said as he leaned down and kissed her check.

Claire smiled at him and the two fell into comfortable silence. A couple of minutes passed and John had fallen asleep and Claire was close to it. That's when she heard it the pulse machine was going crazy and John began to shake violently.

"Oh God someone help, please someone help" Claire screamed.

Nurses and the doctor from before rushed into the room and held down John so they could give him a sedative. "What happened" Claire asked the doctor.

"He went into shock I've never seen someone do that after surgery, I'm sorry miss but I'm afraid he might not make it past another couple of days" the doctor said sadly.

"No, no you must be mistaken he's going to be fine he has to be ok" Claire said hysterically.

"I'm sorry" the doctor said as he left the room.

Claire shakily sat down in the chair once again and began to sob "It can't be true God you can't take him from me not now."

Leaning over onto the bed Claire listened to John's heartbeat and whispered to him "You can't die you bastard, you know why, cause I love you."

* * *

I might kill off John just so you know. Anyway if you want to save John you have to review or me and my evil plot bunny Connor will kill off John Bender understand. Please review to save John's life. ttfn. 


	7. Can you hear me breathing prt 1

Ok here's another chapter and please review. There will be two parts to this chapter so if you review you'll get the other part up faster understand. Anyway please review cause it makes me and my plot bunny Connor happy. ttfn.

_

* * *

_

_Can you hear me breathing pt. 1_

The other members of the breakfast club found out the horrible news the next day.

"He'll be fine Claire you know John he can get through anything" Andy tried to comfort the red head.

Claire didn't answer him she just kept staring at John. He didn't look like himself. He had tubes going in and out of him and he was paler than usual.

Allison was sitting in a corner with her knees drawn up to her chest, she was being as quiet as Claire was and every now and then a single tear would fall onto her black skirt.

Brian was staring at the floor or anywhere else in the room that he couldn't see John and mumbling to himself.

Andy was up and pacing back and forth and he was growing very tired of seeing the white walls he was walking back and forth from.

It was around 9 when the nurse came in and said visiting hours were over and everyone but Claire and John left.

They did this for three more days and each day John got worse and Claire would slip deeper into her depression.

It was around 11 Wednesday night and Claire was sitting by John, gently stroking his hair. "Please wake up John, please get better" she whispered.

Claire yawned and leaned back in her chair to go to sleep. Closing her eyes she listened to the beeps of the heart monitor. Fifteen minutes passed and she still wasn't asleep. The bleeps continued on the heart monitor and again she yawned.

She heard another bleep and then another and then a long continuous bleep. Claire's eyes shot open and she looked at the heart monitor to see that John had flat lined. John was dead.

* * *

Before you write your flames I must inform you that the story isn't over yet and there will be a part 2 to this chapter. What you think after all those reviews I was gonna treat my readers like that. Anyway please review otay. ttfn. 


	8. Can you hear me breathing prt2

The second part YAY and I got it up here relativly fast too. Anyway I hope you like this chapter please review it would make me happy and whoever has my dear plot bunny please give him back to me it saddens me deeply to not have him around. Please review and give me back my plot bunny.

_

* * *

_

_Can you hear me breathing prt. 2_

"No, John, dammit wake up. Help somebody please help me don't let him die, God dammit John come back" Claire yelled hysterically.

"Miss, miss you have to come with me" A nurse said as she began to drag Claire away from John's dead body.

Claire saw the doctor and nurses surrounded John to try and bring him back to life. The nurse succeeded in dragging Claire from the room and as she closed the door Claire collapsed onto the cold tile floor and wept.

"Oh God John please don't do this to me, I love you don't break my heart" Claire managed to say between sobs.

The nurse looked down at Claire sympathetically but wasn't sure of anything that she could say to reassure the girl sobbing on the floor.

Claire stood shakily and walked numbly to the phone and slowly dialed Andy's number.

"Hello" Andy said on the other line.

"Andy" Claire said shakily.

"Claire, what is it, what happened, is John ok?" Andy asked frantically.

Claire began to cry again her cheeks now an angry shade of red.

"Claire" Andy said again snapping Claire back to reality.

"Andy…he's…dead" Claire said before breaking down and sobbing again.

"WHAT" Andy yelled but Claire just sobbed harder and hung up the phone.

The distraught red-head walked over to a wall and rested her forehead against it. "This can't be happening, it's all a dream, John will be fine" she mumbled to herself.

She thought about John lying in that horrible hospital bed, how bad his wounds were. Then she thought about the man that caused it all and how much she hated him and that he should suffer as John had suffered.

Tears began to flow down her cheeks once more as she thought about all the pain John had, had to endure and that John Bender Senior caused it. Slowly she began to hit the hospital wall, then she began to hit it harder and harder until she was punching the wall with all her might.

She heard Andy yell her name but she didn't care about him she wanted John's father to pay for what he had done.

"Claire" Andy yelled as he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her away from the wall before she had the chance to break her hand.

"No let me go, John's father's the reason John's here, his father's the reason he's dead" Claire yelled out.

"Claire calm down" Brian said as he grabbed hold of her as well.

"I can't he's dead, he's dead. Oh my God John's dead" Claire cried out shakily as she felt her energy draining and her knees began to give out.

"Help me get her over here" Andy said and he and Brian picked Claire up and set her on one of the waiting couches.

Allison walked over and wrapped her arms around her friend and began to rock her and say "Shh it's all right I promise everything's gonna be ok."

They waited a few more minutes before the doctor and nurses came out of John's room looking very tired.

Andy and Brian stood while Allison continued to rock Claire back and forth.

"You're friend is quite the fighter and because of that and only because of it, you're friend is alive" the doctor said with a small smile on his face.

"Are you serious" Brian asked with a relieved smile on his face.

"I'm quite sure, he should be fine but I want to keep him for a week or two just to make sure" the doctor said but Claire wasn't listening as she escaped from Allison's grasp and pushed past the doctor to John's room.

She was so relieved to see him breathing that she ran over to him and kissed the unconscious teen on the lips.

"Dammit John don't do that to me" Claire said as a few tears fell onto the starch white sheets.

Andy, Brian, and Allison walked in a minute later and smiled happy that their friend was alive.

"The doctor said that he was dead for a total of seven minutes which is longer than anyone's been dead and then come back" Brian said.

"That's our John even death can't stop him" Andy said with a small smile on his face.

Allison went over and placed a chaste kiss on the top of John's head and Claire and Andy smiled at her gesture.

They watched over John the whole night and the nurses didn't come in once to tell them that visiting hours where over with.

The next morning they woke with a collective sigh of relief that John was still alive but not quite kickin yet.

Hearing a knock on the door the doctor opened the door and said "I've just come to check on him it shouldn't take long, then I'll be out of your hair."

They all nodded their consent and the doctor went about doing his daily routine. Just as he was finished a nurse rushed in and whispered something in the doctor's ear.

The four friends grew worried as the doctor visibly paled and turned to them as the nurse rushed out of the room again.

Taking a deep breathe the doctor said "I'm afraid that John Bender Senior has arrived to see his son."

* * *

Mwhahaha cliffhanger I'm so evil. Anyway please review cause it makes me happy and however kidnapped my plot bunny better give him back or I shalt not finish this story. There a ransom for a ransom how's that. Anyway please review and I'll update sooner. 


	9. And all that he was is just a tragedy

Woo I'm updating. Sorry it took so long but I've been grounded but anyway all your faithful reading and commenting and ranting about my not updating has made me happy because it shows you like the fic so here's another chapter and if you play your cards right and get everyone you know to comment I'll update before Monday. Anyway thank you for being patient and I hope you enjoy

_

* * *

_

_And all that he was is just a tragedy_

Claire watched as John Bender Senior unsteadily walked into his son's hospital room.

"Thanks Doc" the older Bender slurred.

The doctor looked at John and then back at his father before nodding his head and leaving the room.

"Alright kiddies it's time to go John'll be just fine won't ya boy" Senior said.

"If it's ok we'd like to stay with John for a little while longer" Claire said hurriedly as she saw the look of panic flash across her boyfriend's face.

"Listen little lady me and the boy gotta have a talk which don't include any of you specially your fine ass" Senior said as he moved closer to Claire.

"Don't even think about it" John said as he got out of the hospital bed.

"You telling me what ta do you little shit" Senior said angrily.

"You touch her I'll kill you" John said through gritted teeth.

Claire jumped slightly as Andy pulled her behind him.

"I think you should leave sir" Brian said coldly.

John's father looked around the room and saw the Breakfast Club glaring at him intensely.

"Oh so you think you're hot shit now that you got friends huh?" Mr. Bender said as he took a step closer to his son.

Andy and Brian moved forward to help their friend but John shook his head no.

"But they don't know you like I do you little whore, have you told them everything yet or just the parts they would pity you for" Mr. Bender said with a malicious smile on his face.

"Of course you didn't tell them everything they wouldn't be here if they knew what really happened they'd be too disgusted with you to even look at you."

John swallowed nervously he felt his friends eyes on him one question forming on their lips.

"I think you should leave" John said weakly.

Mr. Bender laughed coldly before turning to leave "They'll find out and then you'll be back."

John watched as his father, if that's what you could call him, exited the hospital room.

Turning to his friends and Claire he knew what his father had said was true. They would find out and they wouldn't want to even look at him anymore.

"I think you guys should go too" John whispered.

"John?" Claire said in confusion.

"I'm sorry just go ok" John said as he got back into the bed.

He watched them as they all said their goodbyes and he felt his heart break as he saw tears fall down Claire's cheeks.

'_I'm sorry Claire but I love you too damn much to hurt you the way I would if you stayed'_ he thought solemnly.

"I should have just died" John whispered when he was finally alone.

* * *

Claire pulled John's jean jacket tightly around her as she slowly made her way home. She wished that she could be with John but what had happened with his father had spooked him badly.

"I wonder what Mr. Bender was talking about" she whispered to herself thinking back to what was said early.

"Has John not told us everything or was Mr. Bender just saying all that."

Sighing in confusion Claire smiled weakly at seeing her house and knowing she'd be able to sleep soon.

Something was wrong though and she felt it in the pit of her stomach. Glancing over her shoulder her heart began to race as she saw John Bender Senior driving slowly behind her.

"Oh my God" she said in terror.

Picking up her pace she heard the car engine behind her grow louder. Looking over her shoulder again her eyes widened as Mr. Bender smiled evilly and pressed down hard on the gas.

* * *

I'm sorry I couldn't resist another cliffhanger I know I'm evil. Remember if you update lots I'll update by Monday. 


End file.
